1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container closure comprising a closure cap which has at its free circumferential rim an originality ring with retaining elements which cooperate with an annular bead of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Container closures are usually provided with originality rings which are damaged when the container is opened for the first time. Thus, the user can find out from the condition of the originality ring whether or not the bottle or the container is still in its originally packed state.
From the view of the filler who applies the container closures to the containers as well as from the view of the user, different, partly opposing, requirements must be met by such container closures.
The container closures are screwed onto the container at a great rate of speed, i.e. at a high r.p.m. The originality ring or its retaining elements must offer only slight counterforces to this screw-on operation, because otherwise the originality ring may tear off prematurely and/or the retaining elements may be damaged. Also, the force expended should be kept to a minimum. But at the same time it must be made certain that the retaining elements grip the bottle bead sufficiently in the screwed-on state to guarantee that when unscrewing the container closure, no detachment of the originality ring from the container closure or at least no visible damage to the-originality ring occurs. On the other hand, however, a rugged design of the originality ring or firm connection of the originality ring to the closure cap, as desired from this point of view, must not lead to the user having to expend too much force when removing the container closure for the first time to be able to remove the closure cap.
These problems were only solved in part by the known originality closures. But one substantial disadvantage of the known container closures was that when opening the container for the first time the originality ring remained on the screw cap without visible damage worth noting. A container closure screwed back on again and showing only slight damage to the originality ring does not let the consumer recognize immediately that the container had already been opened.
Known from DE 41 08 453 A1 is a container closure in which the retaining elements are held together all around in a circle mutually spaced so as to be movable within limits. The collar of retaining members is designed by means of the connecting elements so that it can snap between two stable positions, namely between an outer position extending further from the originality ring and an inner position which extends from the originality ring into the latter's inside, becoming conically narrower. The latter position has the effect that the retaining elements support themselves against the annular bead of the container, causing the originality ring to be torn off when the container is opened for the first time. But this is assured only if the container neck is shaped in adaptation to the shape of the retaining elements so as to prevent the retaining members from snapping over when first opening the container closure. Given the usual design of container necks with a free space between retaining elements and container, a snapping over of the retaining members during the first opening cannot be excluded, and therefore the closure cap can be removed without visible damage.
Due to the one-piece design of originality ring and screw cap, both parts are joined together relatively firmly so that the user must either exert much force in order to remove the container closure, or else the originality ring remains hanging on the container closure. Despite their elasticity, the connecting elements between the retaining elements lead to a stiffening of the entire collar of retaining elements so that relatively great forces are required to screw the container closure on.